Pokémon Destiny Delta
by JaaksG
Summary: Lukas, un jeune garçon de la région Delta, se voit confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Cette dernière va bouleverser son avenir.


**Quelques parts dans la région Delta … **

? : _C'est intéressant, même très intéressant. Ces inscriptions confirmeraient que le mythique Arceus existerait bel et bien … (Bip … Bip … Bip …) Oui monsieur ?_

? : _As-tu trouvé ce que nous cherchions ?_

? : _Je pense que ça pourrait fortement vous plaire chef !_

? : _Très bien, fais ce que tu as à faire et rapporte moi rapidement ta découverte afin que l'on puisse mettre notre plan en marche ! (Bip)_

? : _Parfait, je ramasse mes affaires et je retourne à la base … Bientôt nous serons invincibles et personne ne pourra se mettre à travers de notre route ! Ha ha ha ha !_

**A Bourg-Délia **

Ce petit village appartenant à la région Delta est surtout connu dans la région pour abriter le laboratoire du Professeur Pressand qui offre aux jeunes dresseurs leur tout premier Pokémon.

_(Hoot ... Hoot Hoot ...)_

Lukas : _Ça va, j'ai compris que je devais me lever ! Stupide Hoothoot …_

Lily : _Déjà debout mon poussin ?_

Lukas : _Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler mon poussin ! Et oui à cause de ce maudit Hoothoot ! Il finira à la casserole un jour celui-là._

Lily : _Alors c'est aujourd'hui que tu dois faire une course pour le Professeur Pressand ? Tu sais où tu dois aller cette fois ?_

Lukas : A_ucune idée, il m'a rien dis à part qu'il avait encore besoin de moi. Sans doute une course jusqu'à Deltaria pour lui acheter des potions ou autres produits. En attendant j'ai faim !_

**Au laboratoire du Professeur Pressand**

Professeur Pressand : _Ah ! Lukas te voilà ! Il n'y a pas une seule minute à perdre !_

Lukas : _Pourquoi tant de précipitations ? Ce n'est dans vos habitudes Professeur d'être aussi pressé._

Professeur Pressand : _Je sais bien mon petit Lukas mais j'ai absolument besoin que tu ailles au Bourg Palette de toute urgence afin d'apporter cette mallette au Professeur Chen._

Lukas : _Ce n'est pas la route à côté que d'aller au … Attendez une minute ! Chen ? Le Professeur Chen ? Le plus grand Pokéologue du monde ?_

Professeur Pressand : _Exact, notre maître à tous. Je dois absolument lui montrer cette découverte et comme je ne peux pas m'absenter du laboratoire en cette période avec la remise des premiers pokémon aux jeunes dresseurs, je m'en remets à toi._

Lukas : _Très bien, et c'est quoi cette découverte ?_

Professeur Pressand : _Tu es bien trop curieux et ceci est une affaire entre professeur et …_

Lukas : _C'est bon j'ai compris, pas besoin de me faire un dessin, ce n'est pas mes affaires après tout. Le temps de rassembler mes affaires et je pars en direction de Porterio dès que possible Professeur._

Professeur Pressand : _Parfait, un ferry t'emmènera directement à Carmin-sur-mer et ensuite j'ai une de mes anciennes connaissances qui pourra t'accompagner jusqu'au Bourg-Palette. Tient, prends cette Pokéball au cas où car les routes ne sont plus très sûres ces derniers temps._

Lukas : _Je n'ai jamais eu à utiliser un Pokémon jusqu'à présent. Je ne sais même pas combattre mais j'imagine que c'est plus prudent d'en avoir un avec moi pour ce voyage. **(Prenant la mallette sous bras)** Je vous appelle dès que je suis arrivé à Carmin-sur-mer._

Professeur Pressand : _Bien, j'attends avec impatience de tes nouvelles. Et n'oublie pas que ce qui a dans la mallette ne doit absolument pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains sinon les conséquences pourraient être terrible dit-il en saluant Lukas._

Lukas : _Comme si le sort du monde provenait de cette mallette_ en rigolant au loin.

Professeur Pressand : _Si tu savais …_ dans sa barbe

**Sur le bateau entre Porterio et Carmin-sur-mer**

Détendu sur le bateau qui doit l'emmener à Carmin-sur-mer afin de retrouver un ami proche du Professeur Pressand, Lukas ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir dans cette mallette car ça n'a l'air d'être très lourd à vue d'œil mais il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance du Professeur en l'ouvrant.

Lukas : _J'espère que le Professeur Chen pourra m'en apprendre davantage en arrivant au Bourg-Pale… **(En étant bousculé)** Hé ! Tu pourrais faire attention où tu marches !_

? : _Tu as quelque chose qui m'intéresse et j'aimerais fortement d'en débarrasser si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Hé hé hé !_

Lukas : **(**_**Il veut donc la mallette …)** Tu peux toujours courir !_

? : _Tu ne me laisses guère le choix que de la prendre de force !_ hurle-t-il en essayant d'attraper la mallette.

Lukas : _Pokéball Go !_

Une lumière blanche explose de la Pokéball et un Hélionceau apparaît. Ce n'était pas le Pokémon que Lukas souhaitait voir apparaître mais c'était mieux que rien dans ce genre de situation.

? : _C'est tout ce que tu as à proposer ? Un misérable Hélionceau ? Moi, Alex Benito, je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai Pokémon feu ! Malosse met nous le feu !_

Ce n'est pas un Malosse ordinaire qui est sortie de la pokéball mais un Malosse Chromatique, ce qui le rend encore plus rare et bien plus puissant. Ce genre de Pokémon ne se trouve pas à chaque coin de rue.

Lukas : _**(Je me dois de remporter ce combat pour le Professeur Pressand !)** Hélionceau commence par une attaque Lance-Flamme !_

Alex : _Toi aussi Malosse ! Lance-Flamme !_

Les deux attaques se rencontrent et provoquent une explosion assez impressionnante. Les passants du ferry commencent à s'approcher du lieu de combat ce qui semble déplaire au dresseur de Malosse.

_(Bip, bip, bip)_

Alex : _Oui chef ? Très bien. J'arrive tout de suite. (Bip). Tu as de la chance petit, on a plus besoin du contenu de cette mallette. On se reverra très certainement un autre jour et ce jour-là tu n'y échapperas pas. Malosse, Purédpois !_

Le Pokémon Sombre déverse de sa gueule un nuage vert et très sombre qui oblige les personnes se trouvant dedans se voient privé de leur faculté visuelle. Alex Benito, sbire assez haut gradé de la Team Destiny en profite pour se faire la belle en s'envolant sur le dos de son Flambusard. L'attaque Purédpois commence à se dissiper et Lukas reprends peu à peu son souffle en se demandant toujours pourquoi ce que contient la mallette intéressait tellement ce sbire de la Team Destiny.

Lukas : _Au moins, j'ai réussi à la protéger, c'est l'essentiel_ en se retournant vers Hélionceau. _Tu as fait du beau travail_ en lui frottant amicalement le haut de la tête. _Tu peux aller te reposer dans ta Pokéball._

Haut-Parleur : _Nous arriverons d'ici dix minutes à Carmin-sur-mer, veuillez prendre soin de rien oublier et de descendre dans le calme du ferry. Bonne fin de journée à tous._

Lukas : _Chouette ! C'est Carmin-sur-mer ! J'espère que je retrouverais facilement l'ami du Professeur Pressand parmi la foule présente sur le quai._

Une fois le ferry bien accoster, les passagers descendent deux par deux sur la passerelle afin de rejoindre pour certains des membres proches ou pour d'autres les quelques Ponitaxi qui se trouvent à proximité pour rejoindre Céladopole

Petit à petit la foule commence à s'éparpiller dans toutes les directions et Lukas se retrouve seul sur le quai toujours dans l'attente de celui qui doit l'amener au Bourg-Palette.

Lukas : _J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé car je compte par rester là à attendre indéfiniment …_

? : _Excuse-moi ? Tu es celui qui vient de la région Delta ?_

Lukas : _Oui c'est moi. Mais … mais attends … Tu es !_

Après avoir mis un certain temps à s'en remettre, Lukas n'arrive toujours à réaliser qu'il se trouve devant l'une des références de la Kanto si ce n'est LA référence. Il était maintenant bien plus âgé que par le passé et approchait de ces vingt ans. Son Pikachu quant à lui ne semble pas avoir changé depuis son départ du Bourg-Palette.

Lukas : _**(Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis devant Sacha Ketchum et son Pikachu. Je dois rêver !)** …_

Sacha : _Euh ? Tu vas bien ?_

Pikachu: _Pika?_

Lukas : _Pardon mais t'avoir devant moi comme ça, j'ai du mal à réaliser encore ! Tu es quand même Sacha Ketchum, l'un des meilleurs dresseurs si ce n'est le meilleur de la région de Kanto !_

Sacha : _Tu sais, c'est surtout parce que j'ai des Pokémon formidables avant tout ! Pas vrai Pikachu ?_ en se retournant vers le Pokémon jaune.

Pikachu : _Pikapi_ en souriant.

Sacha : _Bien et si on y allait car il va bientôt faire nuit et le Professeur Chen t'attend avec impati …_

Soudain, une bombe tombe du ciel provoquant une explosion qui masque la visibilité des deux jeunes hommes.

Sacha : _Qui est là ?_ en hurlant.

? : _Nous sommes de retour !_

? : _Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !_

? : _Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation !_

? : _Afin de ramener tous les peuples à notre nation !_

? : _Afin de voler Pikachu et de s'échapper !_

? : _Afin d'augmenter notre salaire pour ne plus être ruiner !_

? : _Jessie!_

? : _James!_

Jessie : _La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière !_

James : _Rendez-vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre !_

Miaouss: _Miaouss, oui, la ..._

Sacha : _On n'a pas le temps d'écouter vos idioties ! Pikachu ! Fatal-Foudre puissance maximale !_

La petite souris électrique saute aussi haut que possible et décharge toute son énergie dans une puissance attaque Fatal-Foudre qui électrocute non seulement la Team Rocket mais provoque un court-circuit dans le système d'alimentation du ballon en forme de Miaouss. Ce qui a pour conséquence l'explosion même du ballon.

Jessie : _Je crois qu'on a battu notre record …_

James : _On est habitué avec le temps …_

Qulbutoké : _Qulbuuuuutoké !_

Jessie et James : _Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux !_

Lukas : _Quelle puissance !_ dit-il en étant étonné.

Sacha : _Ils sont irrécupérables … je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois qu'ils ont échoués … Ne perdons pas plus de temps … Roucarnage ! J'ai besoin de toi !_

Décollant à toute vitesse du port de Carmin-sur-mer, Sacha et Lukas s'envole pour le Bourg-Palette mais une personne mystérieuse observe la scène légèrement en retrait avec un sourire en coin …

**Au-dessus de la mer**

Lukas : _Au fait, dans la précipitation et l'intervention rapide de la Team Roquet, je ne me suis pas présenter, je suis Lukas. Une question me tracasse depuis quelques minutes, comment connais-tu le Professeur Pressand ?_

Sacha : _Il y a quelques années de ça maintenant lors de mon voyage à Sinnoh. On marchait avec Aurore et Pierre dans une forêt prêt de Verchamps et on s'est fait attaquer par un groupe de Dardargnan. On est tombé sur le Professeur par hasard puisqu'on s'est abrité dans sa cabane où il observait les diverses espèces de Pokémon qui pouvait vivre dans cette forêt. Et depuis grâce au Professeur Chen, j'ai gardé un certain contact avec lui. Ce qui explique ma présence ici._

Lukas : _Je vois. Tu en as de la chance d'avoir visiter autant d'endroits. Ca ne te manque pas de ne plus voyager actuellement ?_

Sacha : _Un peu mais c'est bien de pouvoir se reposer auprès de ces proches et puis je m'occupe avec le Professeur Chen et Jacky. Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais devenir ?_

Lukas : _Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Je ne saurais pas dire si je voudrais être un dresseur et parcourir le monde où alors simplement m'occuper des Pokémon comme je le fais avec le Professeur mais …_

Sacha : _Mais tu es plutôt perdu. Je comprends, quand j'ai voyagé avec Flora à Hoenn, elle non plus ne savait pas quoi faire et finalement elle est devenue l'une des meilleures coordinatrices Pokémon. On l'appelle maintenant la princesse de Clémentiville c'est pour dire_ en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Laissant Lukas en pleine réflexion sur son avenir, nos deux dresseurs arrivent maintenant à proximité du Bourg-Palette qui est connu pour ces champs fleuris et son aspect tranquille et reposant. Nombreux sont ceux qui viennent se reposer dans le coin. Le Roucarnage de Sacha se pose bien sagement sur le terrain herbeux du parc naturel du Professeur Chen tandis que Sacha le rappelle dans sa Pokéball.

Lukas : _C'est vachement grand ici ! Ca me change du laboratoire du Professeur Pressand. Ça doit être chouette de pouvoir travailler ici. Je t'envie vraiment !_

Sacha : _Oui tu as rai …_ en étant plaqué au sol par un Grotademov.

Lukas : _J'imagine que ce Grotademov t'appartient_ en rigolant.

Professeur Chen :_ Ah Lukas, te voilà enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter compte tenue de l'heure. J'ai vu le Roucarnage de Sacha se poser au … mais où est Sacha ?_

Sacha : _Ici !_ totalement enseveli sous le Pokémon Dégueu.

Professeur Chen : _Je vois que Grotademov n'a pas mis longtemps à te retrouver_ avec le sourire en coin. _Ne restons pas là, il commence à faire un peu froid et nous serions mieux installer dans mon laboratoire._

**Dans le laboratoire du Professeur Chen**

Professeur Chen : _Je suis curieux de savoir ce que mon vieil ami le Professeur Pressand m'envoi de façon aussi surveiller_ en ouvrant la mallette.

Le Professeur Chen sort deux documents et commence à les analyser tout en provoquant un suspense insoutenable pour Lukas. Sacha quant à lui s'occupe de donner à manger à son Pikachu tout en gardant un œil attentif à ce qui se déroule à côté de lui.

Professeur Chen : _Mmmm, je vois … Mon vieil ami a fait une découverte pour le moins surprenante. Je comprends qu'il t'ait envoyé jusqu'ici Lukas. Ces deux documents ne doivent en aucun cas tomber entre de mauvaises mains._

Lukas : _Et quels genres d'informations peut-il y avoir sur ces deux documents ?_ un tant soit peu curieux.

Professeur Chen : _L'existence d'Arceus_

Aussitôt la vitre du salon explose en mille morceaux et un étranger Pokémon apparaît devant nos amis …

Professeur Chen : _Qui êtes-vous ?_

? : _Nous sommes de retour._

? : _Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour._

? : _Afin de contaminer le monde par la dévastation._

? : _Afin d'asservir les peuples de toutes les nations._

? : _Afin d'éliminer l'amour et la vérité._

? : _Afin d'étendre notre colère jusqu'à la voie lactée._

? : _Cassidy!_

? : _Butch!_

Cassidy : _La Team Rocket nuit et jour autour de la Terre !_

Butch : _Rendez-vous, aucune chance que vous gagniez la guerre !_

Rattatac: _Rattatac!_

Sacha : _Butch et Cassidy ! Décidément quand ce n'est pas les autres c'est vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!_

Cassidy : _Les documents bien sûr ! La Team Rocket s'intéresse de près à Arceus et nous voulons nous emparer de ces documents ! Rattatac à l'attaque !_

Butch : _Go Colossinge, récupérons cette valise !_

Lukas : _Sacha ! Ensemble ! Helionceau j'ai besoin de toi !_

Sacha : _Très bien ! Pikachu va s'y !_

Chacun des Pokémon est prêt à défendre les intérêts de son dresseur et la tension est électrique. Qui fera le premier pas dans ce combat ?

Cassidy: _Rattatac! Croc Fatal sur Pikachu!_

Butch : _Et toi Colossinge, lance ton Ultimapoing !_

Les deux Pokémon de la Team Rocket s'élancent rapidement sur le Pokémon de Sacha mais ce dernier ne semble pas déterminer à bouger.

Sacha : _Attaque Hâte maintenant !_

Pikachu: _Pika!_

La vitesse de Pikachu s'est décuplé et le Pokémon Souris est pratiquement intouchable tellement il va vite. Cette vitesse déstabilise complètement le Colossinge et le Rattatac de la Team Rocket.

Sacha: _Electacle sur Rattatac!_

Lukas : _Lance-Flamme sur Colossinge !_

Les deux attaques touchent facilement les deux Pokémon qui sont projetés sur Cassidy et Butch provoquant par la même occasion une combinaison des deux attaques. Les deux sbires de la Team Rocket se retrouvent paralysés et brulés.

Sacha : _Lukas !_ en souriant.

Lukas : _Sacha !_ en souriant.

Sacha&amp;Lukas : _Vive-attaque !_

Hélionceau et Pikachu s'élancent à pleine vitesse sur Cassidy et Butch. La collision provoquée par l'attaque les envois dans le ciel comme leur compère plus tôt dans la journée.

Sacha : _On a gagné ! Félicitation Pikachu, tu as été parfait !_ en frottant le haut du crâne de son Pokémon.

Lukas : _Toi aussi Hélionceau !_ en le portant et en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Professeur Chen : _A voix basse vers Sacha. Si tu veux mon avis, ces deux-là ne se quitteront plus jamais._

**Dans le parc du Professeur Chen **

Quelques heures après l'attaque de Butch et Cassidy, le Professeur Chen, Sacha, Lukas et Jacky se sont retrouvé autour d'un diner où Lukas pu faire davantage connaissance avec Jacky. Il a posé diverses questions à tout le monde et son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir. Tout le monde était parti se coucher, le Professeur Chen s'était proposé d'accueillir Lukas pour son séjour mais ce dernier ne trouvant pas le sommeil s'est réfugié dans le parc pour réfléchir.

Lukas : _Tu vois Hélionceau … avant d'arriver d'ici, je ne me voyais pas vraiment me lancer dans un voyage Pokémon … et pis y a eu ce premier affrontement avec ce mec étrange sur le ferry. J'aurais pu avoir peur et pourtant je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à faire appel à toi sans même savoir ce que contenait la pokéball_ en caressant le Pokémon Lion. _Et puis y a eu la rencontre avec Sacha et le combat contre la Team Rocket. C'est difficile à expliquer mais durant ce combat, j'ai pris conscience que j'adorais ça … Je pense être sûr de ce que je veux faire maintenant._

Lukas resta assis en fixant le ciel du Bourg-Palette avec Hélionceau qui est venu se coucher sur ces jambes comme pour lui montrer qu'il s'était attaché à Lukas et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le sentiment était réciproque.

**Une semaine plus tard**

Professeur Chen : _J'ai confié les documents à des gens spécialisés et qui assureront la protection complète. Il n'arrive plus à rien à ces documents et c'est tant mieux !_

Lukas : _C'est un soulagement. C'est une pression en moins sur les épaules._

Sacha : _Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?_ sur un air curieux.

Lukas : _Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai suffisamment abusé de la situation je crois en dormant chez vous Professeur. Et puis j'aimerais …_ couper par Sacha.

Sacha : _Partir à l'aventure ?_ en ayant confirmation par un hochement de la tête de Lukas. _Je m'en doutais ! Jacky ! Tu as perdu ton pari !_ en courant dans les escaliers.

Lukas :_ Sympa !_ en grognant.

Professeur Chen : _Il restera toujours un grand enfant. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit dans ton voyage. Sache que je serais honorer de prendre soin de tes futurs Pokémon vu que mon collègue n'est pas équipé pour le faire._

Lukas : _Merci Professeur. Je vais aller préparer mes affaires et informer à ma mère que je serais de retour demain dans la journée._

**Sur le port de Carmin-sur-Mer**

Sacha : _Je crois que c'est le moment du départ … C'était sympa de t'avoir au laboratoire !_

Lukas : _Oui, j'ai trouvé ça sympa moi aussi. Au fait … je voulais te remercier pour tes paroles et pour tes conseils durant cette semaine. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur ce que je voulais réellement faire et je t'en remercie._

Sacha : _C'est à ça que sert un ami_ en tapant la main de Lukas.

Lukas : _Tu dois avoir raison. N'oublie pas que tu me dois un match la prochaine fois qu'on se verra._

Sacha : _Je serais prêt pour ça !_

Haut-Parleur : _Le ferry à destination de Porterio est sur le point de partir. Je répète, le ferry à destination de Porterio est sur le point de partir._

Après une dernière poignée de main et une accolade, Lukas monte à bord du ferry et fait un signe de la main à Sacha que l'on pouvait entendre crier au loin « _fait bon voyage mon ami !_ » accompagné d'un Pikapi. Lukas repart pour Delta avec pleins de souvenirs et un nouvel ami.

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous aura plu pour ma première fanfic :)


End file.
